Rydan's Awakening
by TheAnonymousNymph
Summary: Rydan and Rora discuss the possibility of having children and fall deeper into Destiny than they thought possible along the way.


_BOOM! _"There goes Rydan…" Kelly, incipient Queen of Nightfall murmured.

Rydan was the sixth born of the exiled Corvis brothers and also the most reclusive, exceptions made only to his wife, Rora. "What do you think he's so gods be damned pissed about this time?" Saber inquired, assisting his wife with the preparations of breakfast. A moan followed shortly after, answering his previously asked question. A shake of their heads, but neither failed to smirk.

"Well, maybe he's not so pissed after all…" Rydan was finally embracing his Destiny.

Rydan's POV

Breathing heavier, I thrust into her once more, causing her muscles to clench around my throbbing manhood. "Gods, Rora!" My hands dug into the mussed blankets underneath my wife, clenching them as she bucked her hips into me.

"Rydan! Gods, Rydan!" She was coming undone underneath me, her slick core milking me for all I was worth, as I came deep inside of her.

Sweat dripped off of the pair of us, but I couldn't help but smile down at her. "I love you, Rora." I followed her old customs by showing my love for her, as they do on the Shifting Plains, but I also never fail to tell her.

"I love you too, Rydan." She was becoming more open with the phrase than when she first arrived on the small isle of Nightfall. I cast a cleansing spell on the sticky sheets, pulling them up over the two of us. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to me, tightly.

My cryslet began to ring from my side table. A disgruntled sigh escaped Rora's lips. My guess was that she wanted rest.

I grabbed the crystal bracelet, flipping it open. My older brother, Saber, greeted me. "Breakfast time, Rydan. Also, next time you want some early morning fun, I'd suggest a little silencing charm." Saber smirked and then the screen went blank. I blushed slightly and turned to face my wife.

"Time for breakfast, Rora." She groaned, quietly, straightening up in bed, pressing a kiss to my lips.

I watched as she rolled out of bed, bending over in front of me to pick up her scattered clothing, obviously unaware of my lingering gaze. I leaned over and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back into the bed, causing her to drop her clothing in the surprise attack. "Rydan, I know where you're ticklish!"

She gave me a jokingly stern look, reaching towards my arms. "I don't think so!" I pinned her underneath me, feathering her neck in kisses. Her giggles were soon drowned out by her low moans. I lowered my lips to her breasts, taking one pert nipple in between them, nibbling gently. I could feel her hands on the back of my head, begging me to continue my ministrations.

I slipped one hand down, caressing her feminine folds, feeling the slick heat of her inner core. I circled her clit, when an idea hit me. I began to slowly trace the letters of the alphabet on her clit, sliding one hand to massage her body. My lips switched to her other breast. I listened to her moans, her low grunts.

"Rydan…Breakfast…" I swiftly inserted my middle finger inside of her. "Breakfast can wait." I allowed my body to slide down her body, trailing kisses as I went. My mouth took on the role my fingers had been fulfilling. I lapped quickly at her clit, sucking gently. "I want you to enjoy yourself, Rora…"

I trailed off as I lowered myself back down to give her pleasure. I could sense she was getting close from my ministrations, so I stopped and grinned at her.

Grabbing her hand, I pulled her up and took her place in the bed. "I want you to ride me." That one phrase was all it took for her to straddle me, throwing one leg to the other side of me.

She grabbed my cock, already pulsating, and positioned it underneath herself. My heart was racing and I could feel myself getting harder from the suspense. Slowly, she lowered herself onto me, taking in only the head. "Do you want more?" She purred.

'_That little vixen…' _"Gods, yes…" If she was going to tease me, I was going to enjoy this. Another inch. "Tell me, Rydan, how badly do you want this?" Another inch. I'd had all I could take, grabbing her by her hips and slamming her down on top of me. She cried out in ecstasy, moaning my name, massaging her breasts as she slowly rode me. She reached down and grabbed my nipple, pinching it lightly.

She knew what I liked and she was using that to her advantage right now. I kept her hips in my hands, lifting her higher and slamming her back down. I could hear her labored breathing. She screamed my name, clenching her muscles tight around me. "Rydan!"

My seed spilled out inside of her, as she collapsed on top of me. "Darling, as much as I hate to rush you…We've put breakfast off long enough and after this particular romp in the sheets…I'm famished."

She got up slowly and grabbed her clothing once more, dressing herself to appear for breakfast. A pile of clothing was tossed my way. "Dress yourself, dear." I grinned at her, wondering how I could have ever denied myself this right to call her my own. Standing up, I pulled my tunic over my head, lacing my trousers. Her fingers intertwined with mine and we began the walk to the dining hall.

"Shall we repeat that tonight?" With a wink, my wife was off, running through the halls towards the dining hall, laughing. In just a short second, I was off after her, chasing her…just as my dream predicted. We reached the dining hall out of breath, opening the door.

"Well, well…Look who finally decided to join us." Morganen commented. "We had, uhm, pressing matters to attend to…" With a flushed look, they took their places at the large table, helping themselves to what was left of the food and juice. "It's a shame you were so late. I'd love to have talked, but I must go feed the citizen chickens." Alys stated, grabbing her husband's hand, pulling him close behind.

Kelly grimaced and could be heard muttering about their evil talons. Looking around, it was seen that Mariel and Mikor were already excused; most likely for Mikors lessons.

Serina and Dominor were also absent; caring for their baby, most likely, in their room. "You were rather vocal this morning, Rora." Mara jokingly prodded at her sister. "Should we be expecting a third little one running around soon?"

An awkward silence followed, awkward glances exchanged. "I think we need a moment alone…" Rora excused herself from the table, breakfast untouched. "Rydan, please follow…" Everyone remained silent as the couple left the room. Once we were alone in the hallway, Rora spoke again. "I'll be forward.

Do you want children?" I stuttered due to the fact that I hadn't quite expected that of all things. "I want one, maybe two. Yes, I want children, Rora, but I'm worried…" I looked up and met her gaze. She was looking into my emotions.

She was reading them. I was feeling many different things, so I hoped I wasn't flooding her. "I want children." She was very forward this morning. "Do you want them now?"

I was nervous, yet hopeful. She gave a brief nod, meeting my worried gaze. "Then we shall remove your contraceptive tonight." I nodded at her, pulling her back towards my chamber.

"We need some rest before we take on this task. It will be a full time job and while I am worried, I am hopeful that we raise a healthy and lively child."

With that said, I whisked her into the shadows of the hall, going for a rest before we removed the anklet she wore to protect her against what I believe we both wanted more than anything. A family of our own.


End file.
